


Bad Day at the Office

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Episode Related, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: graphitecreated for the 2017 Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar





	Bad Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> graphite  
> created for the 2017 Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar  
> 

  
<[](https://imgur.com/9k87kvf) />


End file.
